


Happily Ever After

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Platonic Affection, Tommy is Sleeping Beauty, Tubbo is maleficent, anyway, based on an au i found on tumblr, dream is mother gothel but like nicer, drista is rapunzel, i've never watched it but i know the gist of it, ranboo is alice, very very loosely based on Ever After High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: A beautiful Prince will be cursed on the day of his sixteenth birthday. He will be cursed by a Dark Fairy to prick his finger on the needle of a Spinning Wheel, which will thrust him into a deep slumber, only to be awakened by True Love's Kiss.
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> credit to dream-smp-au-ideas on tumblr for this! i love fairy tales and i love dream smp so i said hey, why not

Tommy did not like the Book of Destiny. It was written that he would be just like his mother, a Sleeping Beauty; cursed to sleep until he was woken from his slumber with a True Love’s Kiss. Yes, capitalized, because True Love’s Kiss was a big deal. Everyone and their sister hoped for a Destiny with True Love’s Kiss. 

Not Tommy. Maybe he would’ve at one point, destined to kiss a hot girl and marry her and maybe have a family. But his family took his Destiny too seriously and locked him away in his room to mimic what his mother had gone through with only three maids as company. 

He taught himself how to treasure his friends and relationships. Those three maids became his closest friends and confidants. He told them everything that he saw, everything he thought. And the maids swore themselves to secrecy, raising him between them similar to his mother’s fairy guardians that raised her. 

His parents always insisted that it was what was best for him, but he felt that it was a load of bullshit. 

When he was informed about the highschool he would be attending, the first school he’d ever attend since he was homeschooled, he couldn’t help to feel giddy. It would be his first time interacting with people who lived outside of the castle. He could make friends his age, he could find his own interests. He would not let this opportunity go to waste. 

{._.}

The night before his first day at school, he reads his Destiny once more. It hadn’t changed in his fourteen years of life, but as Tommy skimmed the pages, he watched as the words faded and shifted before his very eyes. 

_ A beautiful Prince will be cursed on the day of his sixteenth birthday. He will be cursed by a Dark Fairy named Tubbo to prick his finger on the needle of a Spinning Wheel, which will thrust him into a deep slumber, only to be awakened by a True Love’s Kiss.  _

That part hadn’t been there before. Tommy didn’t know who Tubbo was, but he hoped they never met until the day of the curse. 

Thinking of how Tubbo would be like, Tommy began to think of how everyone would be like. Would they be nice? Kind? Mean? 

He swore to himself that he would be kind to everyone he came across. Even that mean Tubbo kid. 

{._.}

His maid guardians dropped him off at school, dropping his suitcase and backpack at his feet gently. Clementine, the youngest maid, only a few years older than Tommy, placed her hands on Tommy’s cheeks and squished him. “Ohhh, Tommy, you’re growing up so fast. I remember when you were just a baby! You ran around so fast!”

He groaned dramatically. “Clem!” he dragged out the vowel in her name, struggling to pry himself out of her strong hands. “You’re not even that much older than me! You were probably fifteen when I was three!”

“Excuse you, I was sixteen when you were three!”

Clara, his oldest maid, laughed at the scene. Tommy felt his heart warm at the sound of her laughter, deep like ocean waves and it resonated in his chest. “Alright, Clementine, leave the poor boy alone.”

Minx, the ever loud maid that she was, starting shrieking and bringing Tommy into a headlock that had him bursting into giggles. “Yer gettin’ so damn old, ya lil’ brat! Headin’ off to high school already!” 

“I am, I am! Now let go of me, woman!”

The three brought him into a tight hug, squeezing him between them that only made him feel a little embarrassed. “Now remember, Tom,” Clara whispered for only his little family to hear. “Be kind, be great, and be yourself. Our three B’s, remember?”

Tommy nodded and grinned at the familiarity. The Three B’s™ was what got Tommy through most of his childhood, the hope that he’d meet someone and he’d get to put these ideologies to use. They were cheesy but what’s wrong with cheesy?

Grabbing his suitcase and steadying his hand on the straps of his backpack, he took a deep breath and made his way into the school. 

{._.}

His dorm roommate was a short boy dressed in shades of black and purple and green with brown hair. He seemed subdued and hunched in on himself uncomfortably. 

“‘Ello, roomie,” he rumbled, tilting his head at the other boy’s startled jolt. 

“...Hello..”

“‘Ow do?”

The poor kid seemed so frightened. His shoulders were hunched up to his ears, eyes wide and wonderfully blue. Tommy was not afraid to admit that his roommate was an attractive person. 

“I’m…okay, all things considered.”

Tommy huffed a small laugh and flashed him a charming smile. “That’s awesome to hear, big man. You mind if I play music?” he asked, waving his iPod around. 

The kid shook his head so Tommy connected his speaker to the device and played soft chiming music on a medium volume. As they unpacked their belongings in slightly awkward but mostly comfortable silence, Tommy wondered to himself what his roommate’s name was. 

{._.}

Surprising even Tommy himself, he and his roommate got along swimmingly…without even knowing each other’s names. They spent the first month becoming best friends and they didn’t even know each other’s names. 

Tommy had always referred to him as His Roommate. And his roommate had always referred to him the same. 

After months of knowing each other, they finally asked for names. 

“I’m Tommy,” he introduced. 

His roommate looked terrified, frightened beyond belief and Tommy didn’t understand why. “What’s your name?” he asked in response. 

The boy was silent before he responded quietly, “Tubbo.”

And time seemed to freeze. Tommy couldn’t breathe, his breath caught in the lump in his throat. 

“That’s…” Tommy trailed off. Based on Tubbo’s reaction, his Destiny probably had Tommy’s name in there somewhere. He couldn’t tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing. 

  
  


“That’s a cool name, Tubbo,” was what he settled on. 

Tubbo’s reaction was shock. His blue eyes got wide and his back straightened. There were lumps on his back. 

“...What?”

“Tubbo is a cool name. Like, who names their kid Tubbo? Who comes up with that? Kudos to your parents.”

Tubbo relaxed at the lack of malice in Tommy’s tone and opened up to him about his father. His mother was a Dark Fairy that had come across a pirate and fallen in love. A true romantic story, if not unique. 

Tommy was wary, but he figured that the roommate he got to know was still the same roommate he got to know. Tubbo was more than what his Destiny made him out to be. 

It got him thinking, was every villain in the Book of Destinies really a bad person? The Book made them out to be, but after getting to know Tubbo, he really didn’t think that was the case. Maybe they were forced to have the bad ending so the princes and princesses could have their Happily Ever After. 

He already did not like the Book of Destinies, but this only furthered his dislike. 

Why did a stupid book have to determine how people’s lives were lived? Everybody deserved a happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed your stay! 
> 
> the ending was a little rushed but whatever lol


End file.
